dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rifter
Template request About your question on Template talk:Spell, yes it would be great if all the info could get updated, thought this would be a huge work, for what you need you can created you own page like User:Rifter/Spell Project and there you can put how you will need the info to be display and we can work it out before we replace the other standard template, if you like the idea reply here.--Cizagna (Talk) 16:41, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for my delay of answer i have been sick, please check your project page as i have give a small comment.--Cizagna (Talk) 01:05, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Any news about this? --Cizagna (Talk) 15:14, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Christmas break + i have been bit busy ingame, sorry ^^ ::I put details here Template info For information on creating wiki templates see Wikipedia's Template Help. Also, from what I can tell, a regular expreesion should be able to convert your spell info into a form for inclusion in a template. Hope this helps. // Peet talk 14:33, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Hotlinks Hope you don't mind i took the liberty of adding a hotlinks to your user-page, for your commodity.--Cizagna (Talk) 00:21, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! Very useful :) --Rifter 08:20, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Fatal/non-fatal crit failure Could you add option for fatal/non-fatal critical failure to spellbox temp? --Kishou 16:08, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :I could add extra field to my function output (so then Cizagna would have to add field in template), but this kind of information isn't placed where i take data from - for each spell this would have to be hand-added. Also i think it would be better to take this info outside of table since it's common for all spell levels (unlike br/los/lin/fs) --Rifter 08:24, 18 December 2006 (UTC) related to your project Here is some one that posted something in a request way just that you have it noted doudfull edit please see this history record as the spell is new and my eni does not have the level and i know you get info from game files so i dont know how correct is this change. Also think we could set like a minimum quote of spell pages for you update every week? so you can have a more solid objective, and that we can see constant progress at least as the spell list its huge and the more we wait, the more spells will require work out--Cizagna (Talk) 16:29, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Nothing can be said for sure about lifting word, because it has been proven that spell behaves different ingame than even ingame description says. This is either a glitch or unannounced eniripsa buff. Before spell is set for good, this version can be left. :As for progress, i am really hoping that new monsters will be one day included in community site database (duh), so i can go through new spells putting them sorted by area monsters. Since my last inputs i didn't have much time and till end of feb i probably won't. Anyway in march i will put all 'old' spells. Currently there are little over 1000 spells ingame (1.17) and when i have time to put them, i will rather do this in mass quantities instead of little portions (since putting single spell info can be done in 10 seconds)--Rifter 16:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Ok copy that --Cizagna (Talk) 17:46, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Check up so when are you going to restart, other thing if you want i could help you with imputing data i would just need the tools any way, send me and email by the wiki and i will answer back. --Cizagna (Talk) 18:21, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :can you please send your tool to me too? You can e-mail me via this wikia. TIA --Lirielle 10:51, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah due to security issues i had to disable the email option from wikia, i just reenable it for a short period of time, i will also send you and email, so you have it in any case --Cizagna (Talk) 19:31, 20 September 2007 (UTC)